En toute normalité
by Noir d'Encre
Summary: Elle était heureuse, sincèrement. Elle avait tout pour atteindre le bonheur. Et pourtant, alors que les notes se succédaient elle ne pouvait chasser ce sentiment que quelque part, les pièces du casse-tête s'étaient mal emboîtées. Tous humains. One-shot.


**Normalité**

Elle était heureuse, sincèrement. Elle avait une belle vie, elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour bien vivre et atteindre le bonheur. Vraiment.

_Une douce mélodie jouait à la radio. Du piano. Elle monta le volume. L'air était doux, tendre, mélancolique. Magnifique. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. De la nostalgie. L'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, d'avoir pris la mauvaise direction. Elle ferma les yeux._

Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, et elle en était consciente. Quand elle avait aménagé avec son père, dix ans auparavant, elle pensait se condamner à l'ennui. Au début, ça avait été le cas. Puis, elle l'avait rencontré. Son soleil de Forks. Jacob. Il avait le don de réchauffer l'air autour de lui et de chasser les nuages. Il était d'abord devenu son meilleur ami. Puis, elle avait trouvé l'amour à ses côtés. Et elle l'aimait sincèrement.

_La musique devint un peu plus passionnée, désespérée. Une complainte venue d'outre-tombe. Un hommage à un amour perdu. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi._

Elle était heureuse avec Jacob. Leur vie à deux se déroulait sans anicroche, de jour en jour. Ils ne vivaient plus à Forks, désormais. Ils avaient emménagé en ville après leurs études. Elle était désormais critique littéraire, et Jacob avait son garage. Ils vivaient bien, planifiaient de fonder une famille. Et peut-être de se marier, si Jacob parvenait à la convaincre. Sa vie était aussi parfaite qu'elle pouvait l'espérer en toute normalité.

_Le piano se radoucit alors en une finale tendre et triste, un rêve d'amour oublié, qui s'échappe avec la brise du matin. Le silence qui suivit était encore saturé de la douce passion des dernières notes. Puis, le présentateur parla._

_- C'était la deuxième Pièce-Sans-Nom, d'Edward Masen, magnifiquement interprétée par Alain Lefèvre. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, Edward Masen est un jeune compositeur américain qui ne s'est fait connaître qu'après sa mort, en 1918, lorsqu'on a découvert des partitions dans sa maison. Et nous poursuivons avec une autre de ses œuvres, sa Pièce-Sans-Nom no.5._

_Une autre pièce qui commence, tout aussi belle, tout aussi touchante, tout en étant très différente. Elle se laissait bercer, les joues pleines de larmes. _

Elle était heureuse, pourtant. Sa vie était aussi parfaite qu'une vie normale pouvait l'être. Mais alors que les accords se succédaient, un drôle de sentiment l'assaillit. La nostalgie de ce qui aurait pu être, dans une autre vie, d'une histoire finie avant d'avoir pu commencer. Le deuil d'une passion si puissante qu'elle aurait le pouvoir de transcender le temps et l'espace, cet amour avec un grand ''A'' qu'on ne trouve que dans les romans, celui qui peut soulever les montagnes et s'avérer fatal. Évanoui avant son apparition. Et elle pouvait voir derrière ses paupières closes des iris dorés, ardents et passionnés.

Une fenêtre claqua à l'étage. Elle se redressa en sursaut, éteignant la radio précipitamment, le cœur tremblant. Puis, elle se remit à la préparation du souper. Elle était heureuse, sincèrement. Mais dans le silence qui suivit la musique, elle sentait le fantôme d'une voix veloutée chantant à son oreille et d'un regard ambré lui chatouillant la nuque, lui donnant cette étrange impression qu'à quelque part, les pièces du casse-tête s'étaient mal emboîtées.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée incongrue. Elle n'avait qu'une vie normale, après tout, comme tout le monde, comme il se doit, sans magie, sans conte de fée, sans méchantes sorcières, dragons, vampires, loups-garous, démons ou fantômes. Et sans le fameux « Et ils vécurent heureux à jamais ». Mais c'était le sort de tous, et ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'être aussi heureuse que tout le monde. En toute normalité.


End file.
